


Against All Logic

by bookwormforalways



Series: remains to be seen [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Oneshot, Season 3, Shirbert, awae, there is pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: Gilbert was lost in his thoughts as he and Winnie exited the tea shop and walked down Main Street, returning to Dr. Ward’s office. His thoughts jolted to a halt, disrupted by a flash of familiar red he spied out of the corner of his eye.A quick glance revealed an elegant young woman, dressed in a light spring green dress, with her red hair piled on her head, topped with a feathered hat.But that couldn’t be Anne, could it?





	Against All Logic

**Author's Note:**

> * set during S3E4
> 
> I had such high hopes that Gilbert would see Anne all dressed up! When it didn't happen.. well, I made my own version!
> 
> I haven't written/posted here in *such a long time* !! Hope you enjoy, feedback is appreciated! :)

Gilbert was lost in his thoughts as he and Winnie exited the tea shop and walked down Main Street, returning to Dr. Ward’s office. He was wrestling with his decision to give up pursuing a career in medicine, his mind reeling with debates of pros and cons, and wondering who else he could ask for advice. 

His thoughts jolted to a halt, disrupted by a flash of familiar red he spied out of the corner of his eye. A quick glance revealed an elegant young woman, dressed in a light spring green dress, with her red hair piled on her head, topped with a feathered hat. But that couldn’t be Anne, could it? Gilbert took a second look, trying to clarify if it could in fact be his freckled friend under the layers of costume. Before he could make a conclusion, the woman turned around a corner, and out of sight. 

Logically, he reasoned to himself, it could not be Anne, for she had her auburn hair in braids that morning. And she had been wearing her brown dress that morning, a girl’s dress that only came past her knees, not the green ladies dress he saw sweeping the ground. And this woman was alone and unchaperoned, and he had walked her to Aunt Jo’s door that morning, leaving her to spend the day with Cole. 

It was against all logic for that woman to be Anne. And as a future doctor, a man of science, he must believe the logical evidence and make a reasonable conclusion. 

But Gilbert could not help that his thoughts had taken a sharp detour from worrying about his medical career, to wondering what Anne would look like in a few years’ time - with her hair pinned up, wearing longer dresses that shaped her form... 

“Oi, Gilbert!” Winnie’s call shook Gilbert from his daydreams. Suddenly aware of his surroundings, he realized that he had walked straight past Dr. Ward’s office. 

“Oh, whoops,” he answered back, feeling his cheeks warm in embarrassment as he backtracked. 

Winnie simply laughed, “Now what has you all lost in thought? You would have walked straight off the island if I hadn’t called your name.” 

Gilbert shrugged, and laughed along with Winnie as they entered the physician’s office, not wanting to admit his private thoughts out loud. They were cut off sharply at the sight of Bash bruised and bloodied in the waiting room. Immediately Gilbert set to work, bringing Bash into an examination room to look over his injuries, and find out just what had happened to his friend. 

…

Once Bash was cleaned up, stitched, and bandaged, Gilbert and Bash had to hurry to return to the train station in time to catch the last train back to Avonlea. As planned, Anne and Cole were waiting for Gilbert there. He noted that Anne’s appearance exactly as it had been that morning - braids, brown dress, and all. 

“Bash!? Are you alright? What happened?” Anne exclaimed, seeing the white bandages upon her friend. 

Bash shook his head, and softly said, “Not here, Anne.” Gilbert nodded in agreement, conscious of the many curious eyes on the platform watching their interaction. But he felt the weight of Anne’s eyes the most, her blue eyes inquiring, pleading with him to answer her questions.

“Bash is alright, just a little bruised. If you think this is bad, you should see the other guy,” Gilbert teased, hoping to lighten the mood. Seeing her concern dissipate, he changed the subject. “How are you Anne? Did you and Cole have a good day?” 

“Oh it was exquisite, and splendid, and full of revelation! ” Anne squealed, grinning at Cole, who could only laugh in return. 

The train porter announced the last call to board, catching Gilbert off guard. He didn’t realize they had been so close to missing the train. 

“I’d best be off, Aunt Jo will have my hide if I’m late for dinner again,” Cole grinned, shaking Gilbert and Bash’s hands in a brief goodbye. 

Anne launched herself a Cole, holding her dear friend close. “Goodbye, Cole! Thank you for my extraordinary day! Until we meet again!” 

“C’mon Anne!” Gilbert called, from on the train, once again waiting for Anne to board. But he couldn’t help but grin at her excitable behaviour. 

They found seats together, and only once the train started moving forward did Gilbert dare to allow himself to look at Anne. He was still mystified by the woman he had seen in town earlier. His head reasoned that it could not have possibly been Anne, but his heart hoped it was. For if it truly had been Anne, he now had a clear picture in his mind of her as a grown woman - much clearer than what he dreamed up in moments between sleeping and waking. He saw a woman he could picture as his equal, his wife, as the future Mrs. Gilbert Blythe. The thought of that name associated with Anne brought a smile to his face. It also unleashed the floodgates of his daydreams for the future as the train chugged along. 

“What are you smiling about, Gilbert?” He was woken from his thoughts by the very person he was thinking of, and she was watching him closely. 

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Gilbert replied, feeling flush under her intense gaze.

“Tell me, please,” Anne asked softly. 

“Uh,” Gilbert hesitated, not wanting to reveal the truth quite yet. He would tell her one day, when he could be more certain the timing was right and she reciprocated the feelings. “Well, it was an exciting day at the clinic, and it made me excited for my future as a doctor.”

“Oh how splendid! So you have decided to continue your studies then? That’s wonderful, you will be an excellent doctor!” Anne exclaimed, keeping her voice in a hushed tone for the sake of the other passengers. 

“Thank you, Anne. I hope so.” Gilbert hadn’t realized he had already made his decision until now, especially as he had been so unsure earlier that day, but now he felt confident. 

Anne seemed satisfied with his answer, and turned to look out the window, watching the country landscapes go by, as they travelled closer and closer to their beloved Avonlea.


End file.
